


Chasing Monsters

by Seblainer



Series: Finding My Way [72]
Category: Numb3rs (TV)
Genre: Gen, Original Male Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Megan's spent so many years going after bad guys that she's afraid she's lost her touch.
Series: Finding My Way [72]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495427





	Chasing Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: Numb3rs  
Title: Chasing Monsters  
Characters: Megan Reeves, Dax Pierce (OC)  
Pairing: none  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Major Character Death. Original Character.  
Summary: Megan's spent so many years going after bad guys that she's afraid she lost her touch.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks. <3  
Disclaimer: Nicolas Falacci and Cheryl Heuton own the show and characters.  
Words: 178 words without title and ending.

Word to use: Toes

FMW #72: Chasing Monsters

Her toes were cold. Her feet were cold. They were ridiculous thoughts when she'd been missing for two days, but those thoughts wouldn't go away. 

She'd spent the last 15 years of her life chasing monsters and this was where it had gotten her. Trapped on a mountain and about to freeze to death.

Megan had gotten caught up in a serial killer's web. She'd profiled Pierce, figured him out. But what she hadn't prepared for, was that he'd change his method of killing.

Max Pierce had killed 30 people in one way. Strangulation. He liked to be hands on when he killed his victims. But he hadn't stuck around to watch her die.

Instead, he'd drugged her, tied her up, and left her in a cabin on a mountain to freeze to death. It would be anticlimactic for him.

A warmth suddenly spread through her and Megan knew what that meant. It meant that her time chasing monsters was over. This monster had won. 

Her eyes started to close. It was a terrible way to go, but it could've been worse.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks. <3


End file.
